immortalsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerds
Nerds & Narwhals (always with an ampersand) is a comedy adventure game based off Zork, D&D, and Kingdom of Loathing. =Character Creation= Statistics *Manliness (Strength) Are you Strong?(Affects Melee attacks, what weapons you can use, and physical challenges) *Charm (Charisma) Are you likeable? (Affects interactions with others, persuasion, etc.) *Smarticleness (Intelligence) Are you smart? (Affects spells and mental challenges) *Toughness (Constitution) How much can you take? (Affects health and amount of damage you take) *Mad Skills (Dexterity) How skilled are you?(Affects hand-eye coordination, and what type of armor you can use) *Ninja Skills (Agility) How Fast, sneaky, flexible, are you? (Affects speed, stealth, ranged weapons, critical hits, etc.) *Stubborness (Will) How strong can your mind hold out?(Affects mental defense, and some spells) *General Awesomeness (Luck) How lucky are you?(Affects general luck, and the GM's kindness towards your character) Races Each race has it's own stat affects. There are many more races/subraces that you could be turned into, but that happens in-game. *Average Joe(Human) (No stat modifiers) *Midgets(Gnomes) +2 Fitness, -1 Toughguy *Beefy Midgets(Dwarves) +1 Manliness +1 Toughguy -1 Agility *Tree-Huggers(Elves) +1 Fitness, +1 Smarticleness, -1 Toughguy *Naughty Tree-Huggers(Dark Elves) +1 Manliness, -1 Charm *Mean Green Killing Machines(Orcs) + 2 Manliness -2 Charm Starting Items Each player starts with a random set of clothing, a random weapon, a random class-based item, a random support item, and three random special items. Classes There are usually 10, eight generic, and then two random which are sub-classes of the others. It should be noted that there are no preliminary class restrictions based upon race. *Brainless Bloodthirster (Warrior): Bonuses where it comes to physical dmg and hardiness, otherwise....G/N/E *Sneaky Con-artist (Thief): Stealth and Stinginess are their thing, but up front fights, and well.... G/N/E *Ninja (ranger): Kungpow! Agility and fighting strength! Not as hardy though!G/N/E *Magical Nerd (Wizard): Super High Damage! Later on.. early game, squishy as jello! G/N/E *Righteous Fury! (Paladin): He is Hard to kill and somewhat magical! GOOD ONLY! *The Slightly Lesser Holy Healer (Cleric): Support! Magical and possibly hard to kill! Can be G/N/E *Grand Treehugger (Druid): Magical, cannot use or wear anything metal, only neutral! Hard to play *Bodyguards (Guardian): A Tank! Super Hard to kill, lacking in other category's G/N/E Special Classes *Show Off Sorcerer (Illusionist): This one will be the hardest to play, but very good later. Even more magic based than the Magical Nerd G/N/E *Magitech Engineer: He combines future,modern, and magical powers into one! Very General in abilities, can do high damage! G/N/E Class Alignments G=Good N=Neutral E=Evil Some are available to be all classes, but some are more likely to be certain ones! A class with all available alignments can twist and turn their abilities to match an alignment, like if they were an Evil Cleric, instead of healing wounds they would cause wounds! Any of the main alignments may be combined with the secondary alignments to form unique personalities. Alignments Main Alignments: *Goodie Two Shoes (Good) *Diabolical (Evil) Secondary Alignments: *Indifferent (Neutral) *Rules schmooles! (Chaotic) *Generally Ordered (Orderly) Category:Game Rules Category:Nerds & Narwhals